Et l'Ombre Toucha la Maison
by idadri
Summary: L'Ombre se propage dans le royaume des bois et la famille du roi. La mort de la mère de Legolas sépare les membres de sa famille au moment où ils ont le plus besoin des autres. Legolas elfing. 11/4 (âge humain/âge physique). traduction de Daw the minstrel.
1. Laissés derrière

_Disclaimer: L'univers qui est décris et certains des personnages appartiennent à Tolkien. Le reste appartiens à Daw the minstrel. je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice qui ne retire de ce travail que le plaisir de faire découvrir ce monde. _

_Merci à tout ceux qui s'arrêteront pour lire cette fiction. _

* * *

1. Etre laissés derrière.

Thranduil se sentit inexorablement tiré des sentiers de ses rêves inquiets. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la cheminée et il resta étendu dans l'obscurité solitaire, curieux de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour se rendre compte que la source de son éveil ne venait pas de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur. Le lien qui l'unissait à son plus jeune fils lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Legolas.

Il se leva immédiatement, prit une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre où son elfing dormait, à côté de sa propre suite. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il était susceptible de trouver une fois arrivé, car être réveillé la nuit était devenue un événement trop familier, à la fois pour lui et pour son plus jeune fils. Il poussa la porte ouverte, et, à la lueur de la lanterne accrochée en haut sur le mur, il pouvait voir que Legolas s'agitait dans son sommeil.

«Nana», gémit l'enfant. "Nana!"

"Legolas," appela Thranduil en s'avançant vers le lit et en touchant son fils légèrement sur l'épaule. «Réveille-toi».

Les pupille de l'enfant s'élargirent, et il se tourna vers son père avec un soupir. «Nana», dit-il frénétiquement. Il se concentra sur Thranduil pendant un moment, puis il se mit à pleurer.

Thranduil recueillies Legolas dans ses bras, l'enveloppa d'une couette, remis à son fils la couverture douce avec laquelle il avait de nouveau commencé à dormir, et s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule avec l'enfant qui sanglotait sur ses genoux.

"Les orcs", bredouillait Legolas de manière incohérente. "Les orcs."

la poitrine de Thranduil se serra face à la terreur qu'il sentait dans la voix de son fils et sur son visage. "C'est un cauchemar», chantonna t'il doucement, berçant et caressant les cheveux de l'Elfling. «Il n'y a pas d'Orcs ici."

Sous les douces caresses de Thranduil, les sanglots de Legolas diminuèrent progressivement et il resta assis tranquillement pendant un moment, appuyé contre la poitrine de son père. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Thranduil. "Nana est morte", dit il.

"Oui," accepta Thranduil. "Elle est morte."

«Je veux que Nana soit ici», insista Legolas.

Thranduil embrassa le sommet de la tête blonde. "Moi aussi," dit-il.

Legolas se tut, et il restèrent tout les deux ensemble près de la lumière de la lanterne, se balançant tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la respiration de l'enfant ralentisse et que ses yeux s'éteignent. Thranduil se leva avec soin, installa son fils dans le lit, et le borda.

Il resta un moment à regarder avec lassitude la petite forme. Certes, ces cauchemars devraient s'arrêter bientôt, pensa-il tristement. Puis, avec un soupir, il retourna dans son lit froid, en sachant que selon toute vraisemblance, il resterait éveillé le reste de la nuit, car il n'y avait personne pour le consoler.

Legolas se réveilla lentement, émergeant peu à peu de la brume du sommeil dans la clarté d'un jour nouveau. C'était tard pour lui et il se demanda pourquoi Nana n'était pas encore venu le réveiller. Puis il se souvint. Nana était morte. Un orc l'avait mangé, et elle n'allait jamais revenir le réveiller. Il tira sa doudoune proche de lui et enfouit son visage dans sa douceur. La couverture commençait à sentir fort. Legolas aimait cette odeur, mais Nimloth non, alors elle prendrait probablement sa couverture et la ferait laver aujourd'hui pendant qu'il était à ses leçons. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la cacher sous son oreiller.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Nimloth entra dans sa chambre. "Il est temps de se lever, petit dormeur», dit-elle gaiement en tirant les couvertures de lui. Legolas roula vers elle et s'assit lentement en se frottant les yeux. "Nous devons nous dépêcher ou tu seras en retard pour le repas du matin», lui dit-elle. «Mon fils aîné est en visite, et je me suis attardée trop longtemps à la maison ce matin."

Nimloth prenait soin de lui pendant la journée, mais elle était la nana de quelqu'un d'autre et rentrait chez elle tous les soirs. Ada le mettait au lit, sauf s'il était trop occupé, alors l'une des servantes le faisait. Legolas aurait voulu que Ada prenne soin de lui pendant la journée aussi, mais il était trop occupé à être roi. Il dormait à côté, dans le grand lit que Nana et lui avaient eu l'habitude de partager, mais quand Legolas avait de mauvais rêves, Ada venait toujours. Legolas fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler s'il avait eu des cauchemars la nuit dernière. Il se souvenait d'Ada le tenant et le berçant, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr si cela avait été la nuit dernière ou la veille au soir.

Nimloth avait tiré une tunique et des jambières d'un placard. Elle se retourna vers lui. «Allons,» demanda t'elle. "Lève-toi et lave-toi les mains et le visage, je vais te brosser les cheveux." Il descendit du lit et partit dans la salle de bain pour faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Quand il revint dans la pièce, Nimloth avait déjà fait son lit et avait jeté sa couverture dans un panier avec ses vêtements sales.

Trop tard, pensa t'il avec regret. Il leva les bras pour que Nimloth puisse lui enlever sa chemise de nuit.

"tu peux le faire toi-même,» réprimanda t'elle doucement et elle attendit.

"Je veux que tu le fasse,» plaida t'il.

Elle l'étudia. "tu peux t'habiller tout seul," lui dit-elle. "Mais tu as besoin de te dépêcher parce que ton ada t'attends."

Legolas hésita, tenté de se fâcher avec Nimloth qui ne prenait pas soin de lui correctement, mais il aimait prendre le petit déjeuner avec Ada, et Ithilden serait là aussi. Il commença à lutter pour enlever sa chemise de nuit. Nimloth la prit, puis lui tendit ses jambières, les tournant dans le bon sens pour lui. Son esprit fixé sur l'idée de voir son ada et son frère, il tira sur les jambières et sa tunique et se leva avec impatience alors que Nimloth brossait ses cheveux et lui faisait des tresses pour qu'ils restent en dehors de son visage.

«Voilà,» dit-elle, après avoir lacé ses chaussures, puis déposé un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. "Va maintenant." Il lui sourit et sortit de la chambre et courut vers la salle à manger privée de la famille royale.

Nimloth ajouta la chemise de nuit dans le panier de linge salle, le prit dans les bras et partit vers la blanchisserie. Pauvre petit bout, pensa t-elle. Le flash de son sourire avait été assez doux pour percer son cœur, car elle ne l'avait vu que trop rarement ces derniers jours.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise avec lassitude. Il avait été à nouveau réveillé par Legolas cette nuit, et les nouvelles que lui donnait Ithilden semblait lui peser plus lourdement que d'habitude.

"Les éclaireurs sont rentrés hier soir, mais ont attendu jusqu'à ce matin pour faire leur rapport», disait Ithilden. "Malheureusement, ils confirment ce que nous avions entendu. Les orques se multiplient dans les Monts Brumeux."

"D'où viennent t'il?" demanda Thranduil.

"Je ne sais pas», répondit Ithilden l'air malheureux », mais je crains qu'ils ne se propagent vers l'ouest de la partie sud de la forêt. Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de les vaincre ou même de les contenir et maintenant d'autres paient le prix de notre échec. "

Thranduil jeta sur son fils aîné un regard perçant. Le visage d'Ithilden était plissé d'inquiétude et il en avait été ainsi depuis deux semaines, depuis son retour à la maison. Ithilden commandait aux troupes de Mirkwood. Pendant de nombreuses années, il avait été sur le terrain, menant une petite patrouille lui-même et se déplaçant pour vérifier le statut des personnes placées sous son autorité. Mais depuis le retour de l'ombre il y a trente ans, le nombre de guerriers sous son commandement avaient beaucoup augmenté et la tâche de les coordonner était devenue plus exigeante. Thranduil pensait qu'Ithilden allait bientôt devoir renoncer à aller au combat lui-même et commencer à diriger la formation et la disposition de ses troupes à partir d'un bureau à la maison. Il pensait aussi qu'Ithilden était trop susceptible de prendre toutes les batailles perdues comme un échec personnel. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, la porte s'ouvrit et Legolas bondit dans la salle.

"Ada!" cria t'il. Thranduil ouvrit les bras, et l'enfant se jeta avidement dans l'étreinte.

«Bonjour, mon petit», dit Thranduil. "Tu devrais t'asseoir et manger ton repas du matin avant qu'Ithilden ne prenne tout."

"Il ne ferais pas ça», protesta Legolas, mais il monta sur sa propre chaise tout de même, puis regarda sans enthousiasme le bol de porridge posé devant lui.

"Non, je ne le ferais pas», accepta facilement Ithilden.

Thranduil dû réprimer un sourire devant l'expression de Legolas. "Veux-tu un peu de miel dans ton gruau peut-être?" demanda t'il, et quand Legolas hocha vigoureusement la tête, il en ajouta dans le bol. "Maintenant, mange tout,» avertit-il. L'appétit de Legolas avait été faible ces derniers mois, et il était plus mince que Thranduil voudrait.

"Ithilden n'a pas mangé tout le sien« observa Legolas, en commençant à prendre de petites cuillerées et à les élever lentement à ses lèvres.

"Il le fera», dit Thranduil en jetant un regard amusé à son fils aîné, qui se mit à rire, fit une grimace, et commença à manger le reste de son porridge.

"Que vas tu faire aujourd'hui, Legolas?" demanda Ithilden à son petit frère.

«J'ai des leçons», répondit l'enfant, en se concentrant sur la bouillie qui restait dans son bol. "Et puis je vais jouer à la maison de Turgon."

Ithilden leva un sourcil vers son père. Legolas jouait le plus souvent avec Turgon et un autre elfing appelé Annael. Annael était un enfant gentil avec des parents sensibles, mais Turgon était infiniment créatif pour avoir des ennuis, et Ithilden était bien conscient de la consternation de son père à propos de l'attachement de Legolas à cet Elfling espiègle.

Thranduil grimaça. «Termine ton porridge, Legolas," dit-il. "Galeril est probablement en train de t'attendre."

«Dois-je aller aux leçons aujourd'hui?" demanda plaintivement Legolas.

"Oui", répondit fermement Thranduil. «Termine ton porridge, et je t'emmène à la bibliothèque."

Legolas avala trois cuillerées de plus, puis se leva. «Je suis prêt,» annonça t'il.

Thranduil regarda la quantité de bouillie qui restait encore dans le bol, mais décida de ne pas forcer les choses. Il dirait aux cuisiniers de préparer quelque chose au déjeuner qui soit plus susceptible de tenter l'appétit de son fils, pensa t-il. Il se leva et prit la main de Legolas. Puis il regarda Ithilden. "Nous allons continuer notre conversation sur l'autre question plus tard".

Ithilden s'était levé en même temps que Thranduil. "J'ai besoin de voir si tous les autres scouts sont rentrés". «Je viendrai dans ton bureau une fois que j'aurais lu leur rapports." Thranduil hocha la tête en réponse.

Legolas se tourna vers Ithilden. "Vous parlez des Orcs?" demanda t'il avec une clairvoyance malheureuse. Thranduil ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait faire des suppositions aussi précises. En même temps, il semblait avoir les Orcs à l'esprit en permanence pour des raisons qui n'étaient que trop claires. Ithilden regarda Thranduil, lui laissant la responsabilité de répondre à la question de Legolas.

"Oui", répondit Thranduil, "mais les Orcs dont nous parlons sont loin." Il ne voulait pas ajouter ça aux craintes qui étaient à l'origine des cauchemars récurrents de son plus jeune fils.

"Sont-ils là où Eilian est?" poursuivi Legolas inquiet.

"Non," répondit Thranduil. La réponse n'était que légèrement malhonnête. Il y avait bien des Orcs là où Eilian était, Thranduil ne le savait que trop bien, mais ils n'étaient pas ceux dont lui et Ithilden parlaient.

"Bien," dit Legolas sombrement. "Je ne veux pas qu'Eilian se fasse manger par un orc." Thranduil et Ithilden tressaillirent tout les deux légèrement à l'image très vive que les mots de Legolas leur mettait en tête.

"Eilian a un arc et une épée, Legolas," lui rappela Ithilden, "et il est avec de nombreux autres guerriers. Tout Orc qui osera venir près de lui sera très malheureux de l'avoir fait."

Legolas réfléchit un moment, hocha solennellement la tête, et permit à son père de le conduire à la bibliothèque où son précepteur l'attendait.

Ithilden quitta le palais et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement des guerriers où il se servait d'un bureau au siège de la Garde Locale comme lieu pour recevoir des rapports et rencontrer ses capitaines. Pendant qu'il marchait dans cette matinée d'automne, il pensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Legolas sur la capacité d'Eilian à se défendre contre les Orcs. Il espérait seulement qu'il avait eu raison. En vérité, comme son petit frère, Ithilden était inquiet pour Eilian. En fait, il était inquiet pour tous les guerriers désormais sous son commandement.

Ithilden était venu à l'âge adulte dans un moment de grand danger pour le royaume des bois. Il avait lutté contre le mal dans la partie sud du royaume, puis, dans ce qui semblait être une inversion presque incroyable de la fortune, Sauron avait été chassé de Dol Guldur et le royaume avait été en paix pendant près de quatre cents ans. Ca avait été encore à la paix il y a trente ans lorsque Eilian était devenu un novice et avait commencé à s'entraîner pour les fonctions de garde de routine auxquelles les guerriers sous le commandement d'Ithilden avaient alors été habitués. Mais cela avait été la dernière année de réelle tranquillité, et au moment où Eilian avait engagé sa foi en tant que guerrier, la paix était bel et bien terminée et l'Ombre avait commencé à jaillir à nouveau de Dol Guldur. Les arbres s'étaient tordus, les araignées géantes avaient migré toujours plus au nord, et les Orcs s'étaient multipliés et avaient commencé à attaquer le peuple de Thranduil. Il y a six mois, ils avaient tué la mère de Ithilden.

La pensée de cet événement envoya une telle douleur à travers lui qu'il s'arrêta dans son élan. Lorellin était partie rendre visite à une cousine, un voyage sensé être facile et sécuritaire de deux jours vers l'ouest du palais. Le jour de sa mort, elle avait attendu un groupe de guerriers qui devaient venir pour l'escorter à la maison et s'était impatientée quand ils n'avaient pas été là à l'heure qu'elle avait prévu. Elle avait donc décidé de monter à leur rencontre, accompagnée seulement par les deux guerriers qui étaient restés avec elle tout au long de la visite. Ils avaient été attaqués par des Orcs si nombreux qu'ils n'avaient pu espérer se défendre, et ils étaient tous morts au moment où l'escorte les avaient rejoint. Pour la millième fois, Ithilden souhaita avoir envoyé l'escorte plus tôt, qu'il ait insisté pour que davantage de guerriers restent avec elle pendant la visite, qu'il ait dirigé l'escorte lui-même, qu'il ait réussi à confiner les Orcs dans la partie sud de la forêt. Il y avait des moments où il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre comment son père pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Il poussa ses pensées improductives dans les espaces sombres à l'arrière de son esprit et entra dans son bureau, retournant le salut et les salutations de ses collaborateurs. "Un autre éclaireur est revenu, mon seigneur," lui dit l'un d'eux.

"Bien," répondit-il, s'installant derrière le bureau. «Envoyez-le moi." Et il tourna son attention vers son travail actuel, apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'ennemi afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais avoir une telle cause de regret.

Sa tête dans sa main, Legolas regardait rêveusement les rangées de livres et de parchemins sur les étagères de la bibliothèque d'Ada. Les différentes couleurs des reliures étaient jolie, comme un arc-en-ciel, et les extrémités visibles créaient un joli dessin sur le fond.

«As-tu fini tes additions, Legolas?" demanda Galeril, interrompant sa rêverie.

Legolas leva la tête de sa main et regarda les chiffres sur le papier en face de lui. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas ajouté les numéros ennuyeux, et il avait très peu d'intérêts à le faire.

Galeril se penchait sur lui maintenant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda t'il doucement, en montrant le dessin fortement encré que Legolas avait griffonné sur un bord de la feuille.

Legolas observa le dessin et essaya de décider ce que c'était. "Je pense que c'est un trou", dit-il, "et il fait très sombre là-bas."

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Galeril dit: «Je me demande si tu souhaites montrer l'image du trou à ton ada et lui en parler?"

Legolas médita sur cette idée pendant un moment. Il ne voulait pas essayer de montrer l'image du trou à Ada, pensa t-il. Ada était occupé, et Legolas n'était pas sûr qu'il comprendrait des choses comme des trous noirs. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était montrer l'image à Nana.

Après un moment où aucune réponse ne vint, Galeril soupira, tira une chaise à côté de lui, et il s'assit. «Allez», encouragea t'il, "nous allons additionner ces chiffres."

Thranduil essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Ithilden mais constata que son attention continuait à errer. Quel était son problème, se demanda t'il avec irritation. Il était beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il aurait dû être, même en tenant compte du fait qu'il était avec Legolas deux ou trois soirs par semaine, car il ne dormait pas bien, même lorsque Legolas ne le réveillait pas. Son lit était immense et vide, et il était toujours conscient de l'absence de sa femme, d'une part de lui-même qui avait disparu avec elle.

»Adar?" poussa Ithilden, après avoir apparemment demandé quelque chose.

«Je suis désolé, Ion-nin», admis Thranduil. «Je pensais à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu me demandais?"

Le regard d'Ithilden était illisible, et très brièvement, Thranduil se demanda ce qu'il y avait derrière le visage stoïque son fils aîné. Au fil des ans, il était arrivé à valoriser le jugement et les compétences d'Ithilden, et Thranduil savait que les deux hommes partageaient un désir passionné de servir le royaume des bois le mieux possible. Mais ces derniers temps, ils semblaient à peine capable de se comprendre mutuellement.

"Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller au sud vers Dol Guldur et de voir la situation par moi-même," répéta Ithilden. «Avec ta permission, je vais prendre une patrouille et partir demain matin."

Thranduil hésita. Il détestait l'idée de laisser Ithilden aller à l'origine de l'Ombre, mais il devait bien admettre le besoin de son fils de comprendre ce qui se passait, s'il devait organiser une meilleure défense contre elle. "Très bien", accepta t'il, et Ithilden salua, la main droite sur le cœur, et s'en alla.

L'attention de Thranduil erra sur le papier sur son bureau où, à côté de quelque additions toutes illisibles, il pouvait voir le gribouillis que Legolas avait, selon Galeril, appelé un trou noir. A quoi pouvait penser Legolas, se demanda t'il. Thranduil était préoccupé par les craintes qui hantaient le sommeil de son Elfling, bien sûr, mais au moins pendant la journée, Legolas avait semblé aller pas exactement bien, mais aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Il se frotta les tempes. Lorellin, pria t'il en silence, comment puis-je continuer sans toi?

* * *

_La vie reprend dans la famille après le drame qu'ils ont connu... Quelles conséquences aura le voyage d'Ithilden?_

_Eilian a t'il repris du poil de la bête?_


	2. Des ennuis à l'étranger

_Disclaimer: L'univers qui est décris et certains des personnages appartiennent à Tolkien. Le reste appartiens à Daw the minstrel. je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice qui ne retire de ce travail que le plaisir de faire découvrir ce monde._

_Merci à Léa1985 et Anonymoussmouss pour leur soutien._

* * *

2. Des ennuis à l'étranger

Eilian se déplaçait silencieusement et rapidement à travers les branches, tous ses sens aux aguets pour attraper un signe d'Orques se déplaçant à travers la forêt sombre. Ici, dans la partie sud du royaume des bois, il y avait de grandes chances de voir ses efforts récompensés et de trouver une piste qui permettrait à la patrouille du Sud de les intercepter et de les abattre. Depuis quelques mois, personne n'avait été aussi bon qu'Eilian à repérer des orcs. Il avait comme développé un flair qui lui permettait de savoir où ils étaient le plus susceptible d'être.

A sa droite, Grâce à la lumière des étoiles, il pouvait voir Maltanaur à sa droite, glissant doucement à travers les arbres, mais il savait que l'attention de l'ancien combattant était divisée entre les bois et Eilian lui-même. Malatanaur était de la génération de Thranduil et le roi l'avait rendu responsable de sa sécurité et de sa formation la première fois qu'il avait été affecté à la patrouille du Sud vingt ans auparavant. Aujourd'hui encore, Eilian était rarement autorisé à faire un geste sans Maltanaur à ses côtés. Todith, le capitaine de la patrouille du Sud, était, en théorie, responsable de l'organisation de sa patrouille et des partenariats de ses guerriers, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune intention de défier le Roi. Eilian était convaincu que le fait d'utiliser Maltanaur comme garde du corps était un terrible gâchis pour le royaume. De plus, il était agacé par l'implication qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui. Mais il savait également qu'une dispute avec son père ou Ithilden à ce sujet serait totalement inutile, et il était de toute façon hors de question d'exposer ce genre de différend familiale face à son capitaine.

Il sentit ses poils se dresser sur le dos avant même de comprendre qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit les bruits sourds de leur pas et sentit leur puanteur. Un groupe d'orcs avançait vers eux, un peu sur leur gauche. Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard vers Maltanaur pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien remarqué les orcs, lui aussi. Maltanaur hocha la tête et ils avancèrent tous les deux aussi précautionneusement que possible vers la bande pour déterminer leur nombre et leur armement.

Eilian s'arrêta dans un grand chêne, et une seconde plus tard, Maltanaur se retrouva à ses côtés. Ils s'accroupirent en silence et regardèrent les orcs passer sous leur pieds. Eilian fronça les sourcils. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que la moitié des orcs au moins portaient des arcs. Cela rendrait la tache des elfes plus difficile car ils seraient plus vulnérables dans les arbres. Reportant son attention sur les orcs, il en fit un compte rapide et fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient peu nombreux, trente tout au plus. Ce sera des proies faciles, pensa t'il avec satisfaction, même avec des archers. Les orcs étaient légèrement blindés, ne portant que des plaques mammaires, ce qui permettrait aux flèches elfiques de frapper assez facilement leurs adversaires.

En tant que guerriers du Sud, Maltanaur et lui étaient suffisamment sage pour attendre que le dernier des orcs soit passé, voulant être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'armes cachées ou des groupes de suivi qui seraient de mauvaises surprises pour les Elfes lorsqu'ils seraient finalement engagés. De plus, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils pouvaient voler à travers les arbres beaucoup plus rapidement que les Orcs ne pouvaient se déplacer sur le terrain et qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'avertir leurs compagnons d'armes et de se préparer pour la bataille, même s'ils prenaient ces quelques minutes supplémentaires que la prudence demandait.

Le groupe venait de disparaître dans les bois et Eilian allait se tourner vers Maltanaur pour lui signaler qu'ils devaient partir quand un petit groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'orcs de plus apparu. L'un d'eux attira l'attention d'Eilian parce qu'il était exceptionnellement grand avec un air arrogant et qu'il portait une bande dorée en diagonale sur la poitrine. Le chef du groupe, réalisa Eilian. Comme plusieurs des autres orcs, celui-ci portait son épée à la main et il le vit frapper contre un arbre, laissant une large blessure à l'écorce. Il s'étrangla de colère à la pensée de cet orc qui osait profaner la forêt et fut prit d'une envie presque irrésistible de prendre son arc et d'abattre immédiatement cet orc présomptueux. Il n'y avait que quelque guerriers dans ce groupe, pensa t'il tout d'un coup, et Maltanaur et lui pourraient facilement s'en débarrasser et disparaître avant que le bruit de la bataille n'attire le reste vers eux.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées d'Eilian, Maltanaur posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir. Le chef orc et ses compagnons passèrent sous eux et disparurent dans les bois à la suite de leur camarades. Maltanaur hocha la tête fermement dans la direction du camp actuel de la patrouille, et, à contre-coeur, Eilian reprit le chemin par où ils étaient venu.

Ils rencontrèrent les sentinelles de la patrouille à quelques centaines de mètres du camp, sautèrent à terre et se précipitèrent vers Todith. Eilian pouvait sentir l'excitation balayer le camp à leur arrivée. Il devait être clair qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose. Il pouvait voir les guerriers qui avaient été assis près du feu se lever pour commencer récupérer leurs armes.

"Nous avons repéré un groupe d'orcs à une trentaine de lieues au sud ouest de nous et qui se dirigeait vers le nord, déclara Eilian à son capitaine. La moitié d'entre eux ont des arcs. Il y a un groupe de six orcs qui traine un peu derrière. L'un d'eux semble être le chef ».

Avant même que Todith ne donne ses ordres, ses guerriers avaient commencé à se déplacer. La patrouille du sud se composait de deux douzaines de guerriers seulement, la guerre de mouvement dans laquelle ils étaient engagés demandait furtivité et rapidité. Il était donc préférable d'avoir un groupe limité. Mais ces guerriers étaient parmi les plus audacieux du royaume et la plupart d'entre eux prenaient un sombre plaisir à se jeter dans une escarmouche, comme celle qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entreprendre.

"Sórion," Todith s'adressait à son lieutenant, «prend une demi-douzaine de guerriers et allez au devant du groupe, rabattez les vers nous. Tous le monde reste dans les arbres aussi longtemps que possible. Tuez les archers en premier.

"Capitaine", demanda Eilian, « si je prends Maltanaur et Gelmir avec moi, puis-je faire le tour par l'arrière et m'occuper du chef ? » Todith avait réprimandé Eilian pour sa témérité la semaine précédente quand il avait été un peu trop agressif lors d'une bataille. Il faisait désormais preuve de prudence autours de son capitaine, mais il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit l'image de cet orc arrogant.

Todith lui jeta un regard sévère. «Tu peux», dit-il, "mais garde à l'esprit que la bataille n'est pas une activité solitaire."

«Je le ferai», promis Eilian avec impatience.

Maltanaur était resté à ses côtés depuis leur retour au camps et avait entendu l'ordre. Ils se retournèrent pour trouver Gelmir juste derrière eux, mettant son carquois. « ça va être marrant », dit-il.

Eilian sourit. Lui et Gelmir étaient amis depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de Legolas. Ca ne l'avait pas surpris de voir Gelmir à ses côtés sans qu'il l'ai appelé.

«Attendez mon ordre avant de commencer l'attaque proprement dite," leur dit Todith. «Allons-y!"

Les elfes sautèrent dans les arbres puis, volant vers l'est, ils se séparèrent pour pieger la bande d'orc entre la petite force de Sórion et le reste d'entre eux. Eilian, Gelmir et Maltanaur restèrent sur la droite afin d'engager le groupe à l'arrière des orcs.

Au moment d'atteindre la région ou Todith avait décidé d'installer ses troupes, Eilian réussit à émettre un avertissement rapide à ses deux compagnons avant qu'ils ne soient forcés de se taire. « vous deux, occupez vous du menu fretin », leur dit-il. « Le chef est à moi. » Maltanaur n'avait pas l'air heureux face à celte division du travail mais il se tut et acquiesça, aussitot suivit par Gelmir.

Ils entendirent les Orcs se déplacer avant de les voir, et Todith mit rapidement sa force principale à l'affût en attendant que le groupe principal passe sous eux. Une flèche encochée à son arc, Eilian s'accroupit sur une branche et regarda, sa respiration s'accélérant, la plupart des orcs passer sous lui et ses deux compagnons. Le petit groupe venait d'apparaitre quand il entendit le cri d'oiseau qui signalait le début de la bataille. D'un bond, les elfes se levèrent et commencèrent à tirer.

Ils avaient visiblement pris les orcs totalement par surprise parce que les archers avaient encore leur arcs sur leur épaules. Maintenant, ils tentaient de riposter mais leur manque de préparation leur avait couté cher et, en quelque instants, plus d'un tiers d'entre eux gisaient sur le sol, morts ou mourants. Les autres se dispersaient ou faisait des efforts inutiles pour faire tomber les elfes des arbres.

Eilian faisait vaguement attention à cela, mais il était plus que disposé à laisser ses compagnons d'armes prendre soin du groupe principal d'Orcs, car il était totalement concentré sur le chef et ses gardes orques qui le défendait. Gelmir et Maltanaur et lui s'étaient levés et avait tiré au signal de Todith, et les flèches de ses compagnons avaient atteint leur cibles, car deux des compagnons du chef étaient tombé. Mais Eilian n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait eu l'intention d'abattre le chef, mais, à sa grande fureur, il avait été incapable d'avoir une cible claire. Sa flèche avait blessé l'un des guerriers Orc qui était accidentellement passé devant son capitaine, et le chef avait réagi aux attaques des Elfes plus rapidement que les Orcs ne le faisait d'habitude, avait esquivé de côté et est entré dans les épaisses broussailles à l'est.

Furieux à l'idée de voir ce grand orc s'échapper, Eilian sauta au-dessus du petit groupe et se glissa à travers les arbres du sous-bois. Il entendit l'exclamation étouffée de Maltanaur mais ne répondit pas, tout son attention fixée sur la recherche du chef. Malheureusement, le sous-bois était dense et dans l'obscurité, il était incapable d'attraper un aperçu de sa proie. Avec le bruit de la bataille derrière lui, il avait également du mal à suivre le chef à l'écoute du haut de son arbre. Il avait besoin de se rapprocher, pensa t-il. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il sauta à terre, tira son épée, et commenca à suivre la piste à travers les buissons et les ronces.

A l'intérieur du sous-bois, le bruit de la bataille était étouffée, et il pu alors distinguer le son de rupture brindilles qui se brisaient ce qui lui indiqua la direction à prendre.

Contrairement à l'Orc, il se déplaça en silence, une jubilation macabre commençant à l'envahir alors qu'il se rapprochait. Puis il se rendit compte que le bruit avait cessé, et il se glissa prudemment vers l'avant. Soudain, il eut la surprise de se trouver face à face avec sa proie. L'Orc avait évidemment fait demi-tour vers la bataille et avait soulevé son cimeterre en prévision. A ce moment, avec un rugissement, il chargea Eilian, balançant sa lame avec une force féroce.

Eilian n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver l'épée qui visait sa taille, mais il réussit à bouger suffisamment pour pouvoir parer le coup en utilisant sa main gauche pour soutenir le poignet qui tenait son épée. Puis, avec un mouvement pratiqué de nombreuse fois pendant sa période de novice, Eilian déplaça son poids vers l'arrière baissa sa lame comme s'il avait l'intention de poignarder son adversaire avec la pointe de son épée, et, à la place recula pour blesser profondément l'orc au niveau de son bras armé.

Malgré une légère hésitation, le chef orc ne perdit pas courage. En fait, il semblait furieux que l'épée d'Eilian ait pu le toucher et il chargea à nouveau avec un dans un mouvement horizontal qui semblait destiné à couper l'elfe en deux. Avec un ricanement, Eilian esquiva gracieusement, et répliqua immédiatement. Il saisit son épée à deux mains, la balança de toute ses forces et une joie féroce inonda son corps lorsqu'il sépara la tête de l'orc de son corps. Du sang noir jaillit dans la nuit, comme une fontaine, aussi belle pour Eilian que tout ce qui avait été forgé dans le jardin de son père.

"Eilian!" entendit-il crier Gelmir d'une voix effrayée, et une flèche frôla sa tête. Il se retourna pour voir un Orc tomber sur le sol à quelques mètres derrière lui, son sabre glissant de sa main. Il se retourna rapidement à nouveau et vit Gelmir debout dans un arbre à une petite distance, encochant une autre flèche. Sa lutte avec le chef orc l'avait sorti du sous-bois et amené dans la zone boisée. Maltanaur arriva derrière Gelmir.

«Remonte dans les arbres, idiot," claqua Maltanaur, et Eilian se précipita vers la sécurité des branches retrouvant Gelmir et Maltanaur toujours prêt à tirer. Maltanaur ne dit plus rien, mais les conduit vers l'endroit où leurs compagnons achevaient le dernier de la bande.

Eilian suivi les autres membres de la patrouille de retour dans le camp du Sud, la fatigue se faisant sentir maintenant que l'excitation de la bataille avait disparu. Eilian se demanda s'il serait intéressant de chercher plus d'Orcs ce soir, mais il se résigna au fait que Todith enverrait probablement tout le monde, à part les veilleurs, se reposer. Il rangea ses armes, contrôla et le nettoya les flèches qu'il avait récupérées comme il l'a fait, et vérifia ensuite les blessés potentiels au cas où il y ait besoin d'aide. Heureusement, seuls trois des Elfes avaient reçu des blessures mais elles étaient mineurs, et Sórion, qui était le meilleur guérisseur de la patrouille, s'en était déjà occupé.

Soudain, Todith apparu à ses côtés. «Je veux vous parler, Eilian," dit-il, et son ton fit tressaillir légèrement Eilian. Le passage au vouvoiement était également de très mauvaise augures. Il craignait ce qui allait sans doute être une autre réprimande pour son «insouciance» supposée. Il vit avec consternation que Todith signalait maintenant à Maltanaur qu'il le voulait aussi. Eilian pouvait voir Gelmir lui envoyer un regard compatissant, et il grimaça de retour à son ami. Todith les guida à une petite distance du centre du camp et leur fit face.

«Je crois que j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé ce soir", dit il froidement ", mais pourquoi ne pas m'en parler, Eilian?"

Eilian hésita, puis parla avec précaution. «Nous avons attaqué quand vous en avez donné l'ordre", dit il, "nous avons tuer deux orcs et blesser un troisième. Le chef a tenté de fuir, et je l'ai poursuivi et tué. Gelmir et Maltanaur ont tué les autres membres du groupe." Il s'arrêta et regarda Todith avec espoir, mais son capitaine le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Parlez-moi de votre combat avec le chef orc», dit-il.

Eilian sentit son cœur se serrer. "Il s'était caché dans le sous-bois,» dit-il avec résignation », alors j'ai dû descendre des arbres pour le suivre. Nous nous sommes battu et j'ai gagné. L'un de leurs guerriers nous avaient suivis et Gelmir lui a tiré dessus."

"Gelmir était-il avec vous lorsque vous avez poursuivi le chef?" demanda Todith.

"Non," dit Eilian. "Il nous a suivi aussi. Le chef Orc se serait échappé si j'avais attendu», se défendit-il.

«Alors, vous vous êtes séparé de vos compagnons d'armes?" demanda Todith furieusement. "En fait, si je comprends bien ce que vous me dites, vous vous êtes séparé d'eux assez largement pour avoir failli vous faire tuer, ce qui serait arrivé si Gelmir n'était pas arrivé à temps. vous n'avez pas pu attendre de prendre d'autres guerriers avec vous pour poursuivre un orc qui était à pied, sur le sol, et qui faisait sans doute assez de bruit pour qu'un Elfling puisse le suivre. "

À contrecœur, Eilian hocha la tête.

Todith tourna les yeux vers Maltanaur. "Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à cette triste histoire?" demanda t'il sèchement.

«Non, capitaine," répondit Maltanaur. Eilian le regarda. Il savait, à la voix de Maltanaur, qu'il avait réellement effrayé le vieil elfe ce soir, comme il l'avait fait à de nombreuses autres reprises ces derniers temps. Il le regrettait mais estimait néanmoins qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'il fallait.

Todith soupira. "Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Vous êtes un danger pour vous-même et vos compagnons d'armes. Demain, je vous renvois à la maison. Vous pourrez porter mes dépêches à Ithilden, et il pourra décider de ce qui doit être fait avec vous. Je refuse de vous avoir dans ma patrouille tant que vous vous comportez de façon aussi indépendante. "

Eilian sentit son coeur s'arrêter et il regarda Todith choqué. "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux", s'écria t'il.

«Je ne suis que trop sérieux", répondit Todith sombrement. "Maltanaur vous accompagnera, bien sûr."

Eilian ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de la refermer en voyant l'expression de son capitaine. Il sentit Maltanaur toucher légèrement son bras. En utilisant chaque once de maîtrise de soi qu'il possédait, il mit sa main sur le cœur pour saluer Todith et se détourna. Il marcha avec raideur vers l'endroit où lui et Gelmir avaient posé leur sacs de couchage. Maltanaur le rattrapa au moment où il atteignait Gelmir.

«Je suis désolé, Eilian», déclara l'ancien combattant avant d'aller là où se trouvait son propre matériel.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Gelmir anxieusement.

"Todith m'envoie à la maison demain," réussi t'il à sortir, la poitrine serrée.

«En congé?" demanda Gelmir.

"Non," Eilian pouvait entendre de l'amertume dans sa voix maintenant. «Apparemment, je dois rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de me comporter» indépendamment. "Il se laissa tomber sur son sac de couchage, les mains sur le visage, et poussa un long soupir, avant de poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que va dire Ithilden", dit-il en regardant les étoiles sans les voir.

"Ou ton adar", ajouta Gelmir presque religieusement. Eilian grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction de Thranduil à son arrivée inattendue à la maison. Faites confiance à Gelmir pour lui rappeler ce détail. Il avait vu Thranduil se mettre en colère assez souvent lorsqu'il avaient eu des ennuis plus jeunes pour qu'il se méfie définitivement du père d'Eilian.

Le camp s'installa lentement. L'adrénaline des Guerriers avait disparue, ils s'étaient peu à peu calmés et étaient maintenant fatigués. De plus, une partie de chasse devait partir à l'aube, car la patrouille du Sud avait besoin de trouver de la nourriture, et ceux à qui cette tâche incomberait savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de se coucher.

«Je vais parler à Todith à nouveau dans la matinée," décida finalement Eilian. "Peut-être qu'il se sera suffisamment calmé pour que je puisse lui faire changer d'avis."

«Bonne idée», accepta Gelmir avec sympathie du fond de son sac. Le son de sa respiration se calma bientôt indiquant à Eilian que son ami s'était endormi, mais Eilian lui-même resta éveillé longtemps. A moins qu'il ne soit épuisé, il trouvait difficilement le sommeil ces jours-ci. Les étoiles s'étaient beaucoup déplacées dans les cieux avant qu'il ne réussisse finalement à s'assoupir.

A l'exception de la partie de chasse et des sentinelles, le camp dormi tard le lendemain matin, et Eilian et Gelmir se réveillaient tout juste eux-mêmes quand ils entendirent le bruit de chevaux qui approchaient. Eilian cligna des yeux, certain qu'il devait encore dormir et qu'une de ses pensées les plus désagréables venait d'apparaitre dans un cauchemar. Ithilden, avec ses collaborateurs et ses gardes, venait d'arriver dans le camps.

"Mauvais timing", murmura Gelmir avec un euphémisme énorme quand ils virent Ithilden échanger des salutations avec Todith.

Eilian ne pu qu'acquiescer, consterné, avant de se rapprocher pour saluer son frère.

Ithilden s'arrêta un moment pour s'assurer qu'il avait une prise ferme sur son sang-froid et traversa ensuite le camp vers l'endroit où Eilian et Gelmir s'occupaient de cuire plusieurs lapins. Gelmir le vit le premier. "Bonjour, commandant", dit-il.

Ithilden hocha la tête et porta ensuite son attention sur Eilian, qui n'avait pas levé les yeux à son approche. "Marche avec moi, mon frère,» dit-il, sachant que cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation. La démission écrite sur le visage, Eilian se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à un endroit abrité juste à l'intérieur de la ligne sentinelle du camp. Là Ithilden s'arrêta et fit face à son jeune frère. "A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?" s'entendit-il dire et il su que tout espoir de rester calme pendant cette conversation avait disparu. Il était furieux, et il n'allait pas être en mesure de faire semblant.

Eilian était évidemment prêt pour sa question. «Je faisais mon travail,» protesta t-il. «Demande à Todith qui a repéré le plus d'Orcs ce dernier mois. Demande-lui qui a trouvé l'ennemi le plus facilement!"

»Et dois-je lui demander qui n'a pas réussi à suivre les plans de bataille ou qui a bondi en avant, à l'aveuglette, se mettant en danger lui-même et ses compagnons d'armes?" demanda Ithilden brusquement. «Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois comporté si mal, Eilian."

Le visage de son frère était devenu blanc. «Je faisais mon travail», répéta t-il obstinément.

"Alors il est temps que tu fasses un travail différent," répondit Ithilden, et le regard d'Eilian rencontra le sien.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda t'il fermement.

"Je veux dire que je vous réaffecte toi et Gelmir à la Garde Locale», répondit rapidement Ithilden. «Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de vous envoyer ici tout les deux. Vous êtes trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentés."

Eilian le regarda bouche bée. "Qu'est-ce que Gelmir a à faire dans cette histoire?" demanda t-il avec une perplexité apparente.

"Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide," le réprimanda Ithilden. "Il a le même âge que toi. Vous ne devriez pas être ici."

Eilian le regarda, puis donna un grognement méprisant. "Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, Ithilden. Quelqu'un doit se battre Orcs."

"Je n'ai pas à protéger tout le monde," claqua Ithilden, plus furieux encore, «seulement ceux qui n'en savent pas assez pour se protéger."

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage d'Eilian, et avec une cruauté fraternelle, il attaqua directement à la gorge. "Naneth est déjà morte, Ithilden," cracha t'il. «tu ne peux plus rien faire à ce sujet maintenant."

Il fallut tout son sang froid à Ithilden pour ne pas le frapper.

"Toi et Gelmir partirez dans une heure», déclara Ithilden glacial. "Il ne me faudra pas beaucoup plus de temps pour m'assurer que toutes les dépêches soient prêtes pour Adar. Vous vous présenterez à Deler lorsque vous arriverez à la maison. Je garde Maltanaur ici. Lui, au moins, est susceptible d'être d'une certaine utilité." Il tourna les talons et repartit vers Todith.

Une heure plus tard, Eilian et Gelmir étaient à cheval et se préparaient à commencer le long voyage de retour vers la forteresse de Thranduil. Ithilden s'approcha d'eux et remis une liasse de papiers à Eilian. Puis il se tourna vers Gelmir. "Évitez tout les problèmes que vous pourrez trouver sur le chemin du retour», dit-il. "Ne vous engagez pas dans une bataille à moins que vous soyez obligés de le faire. Vous n'êtes pas une force suffisante pour vous opposer à un ennemi et être certain de la victoire."

Eilian rougit en regardant Ithilden donner ses ordres à son ami plutôt qu'à lui-même, mais il se tut. Gelmir le regarda en s'excusant.

«Allez», commanda Ithilden, et ils partirent.

* * *

_Ithilden était t'il trop sévère? Est-ce une bonne chose pour Eilian de retourner chez lui? Que dira Thranduil? _

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: L'univers qui est décris et certains des personnages appartiennent à Tolkien. Le reste appartiens à Daw the minstrel. je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice qui ne retire de ce travail que le plaisir de faire découvrir ce monde._

* * *

3. Avoir des ennuis à la maison

"La pluie de la nuit dernière a laissé la rivière plus haute que jamais, mon seigneur,» dit le conseiller. "Je peur qu'il y ait des risques de débordement sur les berges dans les prochaines semaines si nous ne faisons rien et quelques chalets risquent d'être inondés."

"Très bien", accepta Thranduil. "Je vous laisse carte blanche pour organiser un renforcement temporaire des berges. Mais assurez vous que les elfes qui vivent dans la région sachent que si les pluies s'aggravent, nous pourrions ne pas être en mesure de prévenir entièrement les inondations. »

"Oui, mon seigneur," le conseiller dit le conseiller en ramassant ses papiers. «Avec votre permission,» il s'inclina et se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle où Thranduil tenait ses réunions régulières du matin avec ses conseillers.

"Qui est le prochain?" demanda Thranduil à son conseiller en chef, responsable de l'emploi du temps journalier du roi.

«Je crois que vous avez fini, mon seigneur," lui répondit le conseiller, au grand soulagement de Thranduil. Il avait prévu de monter à cheval pendant un certain temps en fin de matinée, pensant que l'exercice pourrait améliorer son humeur. Une agitation soudaine attira leurs regards vers la porte.

«Le seigneur Eilian, Majesté», annonça le héraut, et à la surprise de Thranduil, son fils cadet, entra bel et bien dans la Grande Salle. Il venait évidemment tout juste d'arriver, car son manteau et ses bottes étaient couverts de boue, et son visage était rougis par l'air frais d'automne. Il se laissa tomber sur un genou dans un salut formel avant de rejoindre Thranduil avec un petit sourire.

"Eilian!" s'écria Thranduil en le serrant dans ses bras. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour. Tout va bien?"

Eilian hésita et des années des expériences lui firent tout de suite comprendre que son fils avait quelque chose à lui dire qui ne serait pas agréable. Malgré tout, il répondit assez agréablement à la requête de Thranduil. "Je t'ai apporté des dépêches d'Ithilden, Adar," lui dit-il, en lui remettant une liasse de lettres. «Il était bien quand je l'ai quitté, et, comme vous le voyez, je suis intact également." Thranduil donna les dépêches à son conseiller et étudia le visage stoïque d'Eilian. Il y avait un problème, pensa t-il, et il serait sans doute préférable d'en discuter en privé.

"Trier ceci pour moi. Résumez les moins importants, préparez les autres que je puisse les lire moi-même cet après-midi," dit Thranduil au conseiller. Puis il se retourna vers Eilian. «Suis-moi», dit-il en montrant le chemin vers les appartements privés de la famille royale. «Nous allons discuter dans mon bureau avec un verre de vin à la main."

Dans le bureau de Thranduil, Eilian laissa tomber son manteau sur une chaise près de la porte, puis accepta le vin offert par son père et s'assit en face du bureau. Thranduil prit une gorgée de son vin et se mit à chercher ce qu'Eilian avait à lui dire. «Je suis heureux de te voir, Ion-nin», dit-il, "mais je m'attendais à ce qu'Ithilden envoie ses dépêches avec l'un de ses messagers réguliers. As-tu une tâche à accomplir pour ton frère, ici, à la maison?"

Les yeux d'Eilian se posèrent sur la coupe qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Enfin, il sembla prendre son courage en main. "Ithilden m'a réaffecté à la Garde Locale», dit il, avant de lever vivement la tête, comme pour voir comment réagirait Thranduil à cette nouvelle inattendue.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. "Pourquoi?" demanda t'il. Eilian avait harcelé son frère sans cesse pour qu'il l'affecte à la patrouille du Sud peu de temps après qu'il soit devenu un guerrier. Ithilden l'avait fait à contrecœur, car les guerriers devaient ordinairement avoir une certaine expérience avant de rejoindre cette dangereuse patrouille, mais Eilian avait récompensé la décision de son frère en servant avec distinction et en gagnant l'éloge sans réserve de son capitaine. Thranduil ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui conduirait Ithilden à muter Eilian maintenant.

Encore une fois Eilian hésita avant de répondre, cette fois assez longtemps pour que Thranduil commence à s'impatienter. "Explique, Eilian," dit-il brusquement. "Tout ce que tu as à dire ne sera pas amélioré par un retard."

Eilian grimaça légèrement. "Il désapprouvait mon agressivité au combat."

Thranduil avait été assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, mais maintenant il se redressa et fixa Eilian avec un regard dur. «Que veux-tu dire par" agressivité au combat? " demanda t'il. Qu'est ce qu'Eilan avait pu faire pour obliger Ithilden à réagir si fortement.

"Je veux dire tirer parti des possibilités inattendues," répondit Eilian.

Thranduil continuait à l'observer. "Ces opportunités « inattendues » sont elles d'un genre que ton capitaine verrait comme imprudentes?" interrogea t'il finalement.

Derrière le bureau, son fis cadet, fit une moue méprisante. Thranduil n'était que trop familier avec le regard qui était maintenant fixé sur le visage d'Eilian. Lorellin avait toujours dit que Thranduil provoquait cette obstination chez leur deuxième fils en le critiquant trop rapidement, plutôt que de le laisser trouver son propre chemin, mais Thranduil n'avait aucune patience pour le genre de mauvais jugement délibéré qu' Eilian avait eu, du moins, si ce qu'il commençait à soupçonner était vrai.

«En fait, c'était Todith qui était mécontent de mes actes», avoua Eilian, "mais il a convaincu Ithilden que j'étais irresponsable, alors que vraiment," continua t'il avec précipitation «Je ne faisais que ce que tout le monde aurait dû faire dans la lutte contre l'ennemi. "

Avec un cri de rage, Thranduil claqua son verre sur le bureau et sauta sur ses pieds. Surpris par sa véhémence, Eilian se leva. "Tu veux dire," siffla Thranduil, mordant chaque mot, "que tu as été assez négligent pour que ton capitaine sente qu'il ne pouvait plus te faire confiance."

Eilian s'enflamma. «Je n'étais pas insouciant», protesta t'il, «mais il n'est pas toujours possible de prévoir à l'avance le cours qu'une bataille va prendre."

"Ne pas me fait pas la leçon sur l'imprévisibilité d'une bataille, Eilian," coupa Thranduil, la voix tremblante de fureur et de quelque chose qu'il reconnu comme de la peur. «J'étais à Dagorlad. Je connais la différence entre les risques qui viennent de ça et les risques que les guerriers prennent parce qu'ils sont incapables de se maitriser." Il regarda son fils, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, l'air obstiné. "Si Ithilden et Todith ont jugé tout les deux que tu as été imprudent, alors tu as été imprudent." Il s'assit lourdement à nouveau, mais laissa son fils debout devant lui. Le silence emplit la pièce un moment.

"Peu importe comment tu appelles ça, ton comportement est inacceptable, Eilian," dit-il d'une voix plus calme. "Tu es un trop bon guerrier pour ne pas le savoir."

«Je suis un trop bon guerrier pour servir comme garde au palais», s'écria Eilian avec véhémence.

"Ithilden est ton commandant, et il décide de là où tu es le mieux», déclara Thranduil. "Mon rôle de père se limite à te dire que je suis extrêmement déçu par toi.

Le visage d'Eilian devint illisible. »Alors avec votre permission, mon seigneur, je vais faire mon rapport à Deler à la Garde Locale», dit-il.

«Vas», ordonna Thranduil. "Et envoie Maltanaur me voir", ajouta t'il quand Eilian s'inclina et se retourna pour ramasser son manteau et partir.

«Il n'est pas ici», déclara Eilian. "Ithilden l'a gardé avec la Patrouille du Sud."

Thranduil le regarda, incrédule. "Il t'as envoyé à la maison tout seul ? » demanda t'il.

"Gelmir est venu avec moi», se défendit Eilian. "Ithilden l'a réaffecté aussi."

Thranduil lui fit signe de partir et s'assit un instant, tremblant de colère. Ithilden avait t'il vraiment pensé qu'il avait le droit d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de Thranduil qui étaient de garder Maltanaur comme garde de Eilian, où que ce soit, en dehors de la forteresse? Est ce que ses deux fils ainés avaient perdu toute compréhension de ce qui était attendu d'eux?

Enfin, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mettre ses vêtements d'équitation. Une heure ou deux d'exercice dur pourraient éventuellement le mettre dans une colère supportable pour pouvoir subir ses conseillers cet après-midi. Là encore, peut-être pas.

Legolas regarda la nana de Turgon l'embrasser sur la tête.. «Soyez sage,» leur dit-elle d'air absent avant de retourner à l'intérieur, laissant Legolas, Turgon, et Annael dans la clairière ombragée derrière chalet de Turgon. Turgon et Annael se précipitèrent immédiatement vers la zone boueuse que la pluie avait créé à la lisière des arbres. Legolas les suivi plus lentement. Il avait mal au ventre.

Ses deux amis avaient déjà commencé à faire flotter des morceaux d'écorce dans des flaques d'eau et à ramasser des pierres pour les jeter dessus et de les faire couler. Ils avaient déjà joué à ce jeu lorsqu'il avait plu la semaine dernière. Lorsque Nimloth était venu le chercher, elle avait été horrifiée en voyant la boue qui avait éclaboussé ses vêtements, mais elle avait demandé à Legolas s'il avait passé un bon après-midi. Il avait hoché la tête énergiquement, alors elle avait sourit et avait dit que ses vêtements pourraient être lavés.

Turgon se tourna vers lui. «Allez,» cria-il avec impatience. "Les bateaux prennent la mer !" Parfois, Legolas ne comprenais pas de quoi Turgon parlait. Son ami se racontait des histoires dans la tête, et il ne prenait pas toujours le temps de les expliquer à Legolas et Annael.

Annael regarda aussi. «Allez, viens», dit-il avec un sourire encourageant en remettant une pierre à Legolas. "Tu peux commencer si tu veux."

Turgon fit un bruit de protestation, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut: «Dépêchez-vous. Ils vont réussir à s'enfuir!"

Legolas jeta la pierre vers la flaque la plus proche et l'un des bateaux en écorce tourbillonna, pencha un peu avant de se redresser à nouveau. Heureux de son succès, il sourit, cria, et courut avec ses amis pour attaquer les bateaux malchanceux. Ils furent vite couvert de boue. Legolas se sentait très audacieux.

"Nous avons besoin d'épées!" cria Turgon, en saisissant un long bâton. Legolas saisit un bâton et commença à se battre avec Turgon comme il avait vu ses grands frères faire sur le terrain d'entrainement.

«Ma nana dit que c'est dangereux", ronchonna Annael d'un ton désapprobateur, en surveillant les alentours. Turgon renifla de dégoût et arrêta le combat pour discuter avec Annael.

«Mon ada dit que je pourrait avoir une épée pour ma prochaine journée d'engendrement", at-il dit.

Legolas fut immédiatement intrigué par la revendication de Turgon. "Une véritable épée?" demanda t'il avec excitation. Turgon hocha la tête.

«Tu mens, Turgon," répliqua Annael catégoriquement. «Mon ada dit que nous sommes trop petits."

«J'en aurais une», insista Turgon. Quand Annael ne sembla pas plus convaincu, Turgon fronça les sourcils et jeta son bâton à terre.

«Voulez-vous aller cueillir des pommes?" demanda t'il, démontrant une fois de plus sa capacité à changer d'humeur et d'intérêt instantanément.

«Oui», répondit Legolas rapidement en laissant tomber son propre bâton. Il aimait la courte promenade à travers les bois derrière chalet de Turgon et qui allait jusqu'au verger de pommiers de l'autre côté. Les arbres fredonnaient toujours une chanson réconfortante en le voyant passer, et il aimait tous les toucher à son passage.

Ils trottèrent doucement à travers la forêt, sautant dans les feuilles brillamment colorées qui se trouvaient en tas sous les arbres. Rouges, oranges et jaunes, les feuilles voletaient dans les airs avant de retomber autours d'eux. Legolas caressa attentivement chaque arbre qu'il passait, mais il ne leur répondit pas. Ils appréciaient visiblement quand il leur répondait mais ne semblaient pas gênés par son silence d'aujourd'hui.

Turgon les conduisit dans le verger et grimpa dans un arbre en un éclair. Les deux autres se joignirent à lui rapidement. Legolas pris une des pommes rouges bien mûres et s'assit dans l'étreinte de deux branches pour la grignoter. Il étudia les traces blanches minuscules que ses dents faisaient dans la peau du fruit rouge.

"C'est très boueux ici», observa Annael, en se balançant la tête en bas à une branche et en mangeant en même temps. Effectivement, un chemin très utilisé passait à côté du verger et les pieds des elfes et les sabots des chevaux avaient transformé le chemin herbeux en une étendue de terre désormais détrempée.

Turgon sauta de son arbre, tenant une pomme serrée entre ses dents, et ramassa un bâton pour pousser expérimentalement dans l'une des flaques d'eau. Il prit la pomme de sa bouche. «Nous avons besoin de bateaux," proclama t'il. Il pris trois bouchées hâtives de plus de sa pomme, puis jeta le noyau dans les arbres et se mit à la recherche de morceaux d'écorce.

La pomme d'Annael était déjà finie. Il descendit également de son arbre, et Legolas, après avoir soigneusement posé sa pomme sur une branche, se joignit à eux. Voyant qu'ils venaient de mettre un morceau d'écorce de bouleau dans l'eau boueuse, Legolas saisit une pierre et la jeta carrément sur la cible.

«Je peux le faire aussi», proclama Turgon et une grêle de pierres tomba alors dans la flaque d'eau.

«Attention ! Vous empêcher les autres de passer !", s'écria une nouvelle voix. Ils se retournèrent pour voir deux ellyth renfrognées debout sur le chemin. Legolas les connaissait, parce qu'elles avaient à peu près son âge, et qu'il avait parfois joué avec elles quand on organisait des jeux pour enfants au cours des fêtes. Leurs noms étaient Miriwen et Aerlinn.

Turgon sourit méchamment et jeta une pierre dans la flaque la plus proche d'elles éclaboussant la robe vert pâle d'Aerlinn.

"Turgon, tu es un cochon!" haleta t'elle avant de lui sauter dessus, l'attrapant par surprise. Il essaya d'esquiver mais son pied glissa, et il tomba dans la boue.

Ils le regardèrent tous bouche bée, puis il poussa un rugissement en se mettant sur ses pieds. «Nous sommes des Orcs,» cria t'il, "et tu vas être très désolé de ce que tu as fait!" Il courut vers elle, comme pour la pousser, mais Miriwen l'attrapa par les cheveux au passage et tira un grand coup.

En entendant Turgon crier de douleur, Legolas se déplaça avant de prendre le temps d'y penser. Il ramassa une poignée de boue et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur Miriwen. «Nous sommes des Orcs," répéta t'il avec hargne. La boue s'étala sur son dos, et elle lâcha les cheveux de Turgon pour se tourner vers lui.

Heureux d'avoir sauvé son ami, Legolas ramassa plus de boue avant de la viser. Cette fois-ci, elle la prit en pleine poitrine. Elle riposta, et il esquiva un de ses tirs avant d'en ramasser à nouveau. De quelque part, une voix autoritaire explosa ", Legolas!" Il donna le plus féroce grognement d'Orc qu'il pouvait gérer et jeta une autre poignée de boue.

Un bras puissant l'attrapa, immobilisant ses mains à ses côtés. "Arrête ça!" ordonna la voix. Il lutta avec acharnement, mais la poignée et le bras serrés le secoua légèrement. "Arrête ça tout de suite!"

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était détenu par son Ada, qui avait l'air plus furieux que Legolas avait jamais vu.

Thranduil avait galopé le long des sentiers près de son fief, sa colère contre Eilian alimentant l'énergie concentrée de sa course. Les deux gardes qu'Ithilden lui imposait désormais avaient visiblement du mal à suivre le grand étalon roi quand son cavalier était si occupé à travailler sur sa fureur. Il avait finalement ralenti, sachant que c'était presque l'heure de retourner à ses devoirs, et trottait sur le chemin vers la maison quand il repéra des enfants en train de se battre. Choqué, il se rendit compte que le plus actif des combattants était son propre fils.

Il avait d'abord appelé Legolas, puis, quand son fils l'avait ignoré, il avait eu besoin de glisser de son cheval et de retenir physiquement l'enfant. Est ce que tous ses enfants étaient devenus fous? se demanda t'il brièvement.

"Arrête ça tout de suite!" ordonna t'il brusquement, donnant à son fils une secousse, et Legolas cessa finalement de se débattre et se retourna pour répondre à ses yeux. Il avait l'air tellement en colère que Thranduil fut surpris.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses être en train de faire?" siffla Thranduil et il fut effrayé de voir le même regard mutin sur le visage de Legolas qu'il avait déjà vu sur celui d'Eilian.

"Elle a tiré les cheveux de Turgon," accusa Legolas.

Thranduil relâcha son emprise sur Legolas et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. "Je n'ai pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait!" gronda t'il. «J'ai demandé ce que toi tu faisais. Mais, de toute façon, c'est tout à fait évident. Tu es en train d'agresser des gens."

Il scruta les enfants boueux. Ils étaient tous devenu calmes. Ils auraient probablement été dégrisés par l'apparition d'un parent, mais le fait que ce soit le roi les avaient évidemment consterné.

"Legolas, toi et tes amis avez besoin de vous excuser auprès des ellyth," dit fermement Thranduil.

"Je suis désolé", déclara rapidement Annael, Turgon l'imita avec plus de réticence.

Thranduil resserra son emprise sur les épaules de son fils toujours silencieux. "Legolas", dit-il en guise d'avertissement, "présente des excuses pour tes actions."

«s'cusez», marmonna t'il.

Thranduil hésita un moment, puis décida que c'était le meilleur qu'il allait tirer de lui pour le moment. Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où ses deux gardes avaient attendu à une distance discrète, alors qu'il traitait avec sa progéniture errante. Ils pourraient aussi bien se rendre utiles, pensa t-il. "S'il vous plaît veillez à ce que tous ces enfants arrivent en toute sécurité à la maison,» demanda t'il aux gardes. Les yeux des enfants s'élargirent à l'idée de l'escorte, et Annael et les deux ellyth semblèrent consternés. Thranduil supposa qu'ils n'avaient pas hâte d'avoir à expliquer à leurs parents ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter une telle attention. Seul Turgon avait l'air impassible, nota t'il résigné mais sans surprise.

Il souleva Legolas sur son cheval, puis monta derrière lui, en gardant un bras ferme autour de la taille de son fils comme ils se dirigea vers ses écuries. «Je suis très déçu de toi», dit Thranduil à un de ses fils pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Legolas leva le menton et même si Thranduil ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il doutait quelque peu que l'enfant avait l'air repentant.

Ils atteignirent les écuries et Thranduil fit descendre Legolas et décida de laisser son cheval aux soins du maître d'écurie. Comme ils marchaient main dans la main vers le palais, il demanda: «Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à être si méchant, Legolas?" Il voulait vraiment savoir la réponse que lui donnerait l'elfing.

Au début, il pensa que l'enfant n'allait pas répondre, mais, ensuite, dans un souffle, Legolas murmura: «Nous étions des Orcs."

Thranduil broncha. «Je dirais que vous agissiez comme des Orcs, en tout cas," dit-il sombrement.

En entrant dans les appartements privés de la famille, ils rencontrèrent Nimloth. «Mon seigneur,» dit-elle avec surprise, toisant les vêtements sales de Legolas avec désarroi, "J'allais le chercher. Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Thranduil lui remis son fils. «Demandez-lui," déclara t'il sèchement. "Vous aurez sans doute envie de le nettoyer, puis je pense qu'il devrait s'asseoir dans un coin et reconsidérer ses actions jusqu'au dîner."

Eilian frappa à la porte de la chambre de Legolas. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de manger le repas du soir à la table de son père, il avait donc l'intention de sortir, mais il voulait voir Legolas en premier. Il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur son petit frère depuis son arrivée à la maison.

Nimloth ouvrit la porte, et il pouvait voir au-dessus de son épaule le coin de la pièce où, à son grand désarroi, Legolas était assis sur une chaise d'enfant face au mur. "Bonjour, Nimloth», il la salua avec une bise sur la joue. Elle avait été sa nourrice et celle d'Ithilden quand ils avaient été plus jeunes, même si, dans leur cas, elle les avait simplement surveillés quand leur mère ne pouvait pas.

Au son de sa voix, Legolas tourna un visage joyeux vers la porte et se souleva à demi. "Legolas," dit Nimloth fermement: "Assieds-toi." Penaud, il reprit son siège, mais il garda le visage tourné vers Eilian.

«Puis-je parler à ta charge pendant quelques instants, Nimloth?" demanda t'il en se faisant aussi charmant que possible. "Je vois qu'il est puni, mais je vais sortir ce soir et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le saluer autrement."

Elle hésita. "Très bien", dit-elle, "mais seulement pendant une courte période. Son ada veut qu'il réfléchisse à son comportement."

Eilian se dirigea vers l'endroit où Legolas était assis et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. "Bonjour, mon petit», dit-il en tirant vers lui une autre chaise d'enfant. Il s'assit à côté de son frère, avec ses genoux autour de son menton. Il avait déjà eu amplement l'occasion d'étudier ce coin aussi, pensa t-il. Il regarda une fissure qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait eu la taille de Legolas.

Lui et Legolas jetèrent des regards simultanés à Nimloth, qui s'était retiré dans le fauteuil à bascule et avait repris son tricot. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Eilian d'un ton conspirateur.

Legolas fronça les sourcils. "J'ai jeté de la boue à une ellyth», dit-il.

Eilian étouffa impitoyablement un rire. Il trouvait Legolas de plus en plus amusant, mais si Nimloth pensait qu'il encourageait son frère à rire de sa mauvaise conduite, elle le bannirait de la chambre. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" demanda t'il, vraiment curieux.

Legolas regarda de côté. «Nous étions des Orcs," dit-il avec tous les signes de satisfaction.

Eilian cligna des yeux, un peu moins amusé aujourd'hui. «ah oui?" .

«Oui», dit Legolas, "j'étais gros et méchant et effrayant. Miriwen tirait les cheveux de Turgon, et je l'ai attaqué." Il sourit à ce souvenir.

Eilian le regarda pensivement. «C'est bon d'être fort et de sauver nos amis», dit-il avec précaution. Legolas hocha la tête avec insistance. "Mais ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil de jeter de la boue aux ellyth. Et je crains que tu le regrettes un jour," Eilian ajouté, avec un petit sourire. Legolas avait l'air sceptique, et Eilian ne pu s'empêcher de rire et de l'embrassant.

"Eilian doit partir maintenant", Nimloth en se levant de sa chaise pour escorter Eilian à la porte.

"Tu seras là au repas du soir?" Legolas demanda vivement.

Eilian secoua la tête. "Pas ce soir,» dit-il, le souvenir de sa querelle avec son père voletant brièvement dans son esprit.

«Je veux que tu manges avec moi», cria Legolas.

«Je vais manger avec toi demain», lui promis Eilian. Puis il donna à son frère un autre baiser et sortit de la chambre.

Thranduil sourit légèrement que Legolas est venu lentement à travers la porte de la salle à manger, les yeux baissés. Au moins l'enfant semblait plus conscient d'être dans la disgrâce qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt, Thranduil pensa avec regret, mais il ne serait probablement pas judicieux de sonder trop profondément la contrition de Legolas sur ses actions. Il ouvrit ses bras. «Approche, Legolas,"dit-il, et son fils leva les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras, reconnaissant pour le câlin.

«Assieds-toi et mange ton repas", lui dit Thranduil et l'elfing obéit. Les fonctionnaires mis un plateau de petits pâtés à la viande, des frites et des fruits sur la table. Thranduil était certain que Legolas aimait les pâtés à la viande et espérait que l'appétit de son fils serait meilleur ce soir. Il mit certains d'entre eux sur l'assiette de Legolas et en pris un peu pour lui-même.

Puis il chercha un moment un sujet de conversation. D'ordinaire, il demandait à Legolas ce qu'il avait fait pendant la journée après avoir terminé ses leçons, mais comme il savait qu'une partie de ce temps avait été consacré à jeter de la boue à des ellyth et le reste assis dans un coin, ça ne semblait guère un sujet approprié à élever. "Galeril m'a dit que tu lui as lu une histoire entière à voix haute hier," dit-il finalement.

Legolas hocha la tête, poussant les pâtés à la viande autour de son assiette avec sa fourchette. «Nous allons nous lire des histoire à tour de rôle».

Thranduil le regarda pendant un moment. "Legolas, tu dois manger quelque chose", dit-il brusquement.

Legolas continua à repousser les tartes. "J'ai mal au ventre".

Thranduil poussa un soupir de frustration. Les guérisseurs du palais avaient examiné son fils et lui avaient dis que ces douleurs à l'estomac découlaient de son chagrin suite à la mort de sa mère. "Il est encore malade de chagrin," lui avaient t'ils dit. "Soyez patient". Malheureusement, Thranduil savait que la patience n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle il était très doué.

Qu'est-ce que Lorellin aurait fait? Se demanda t'il. Il ne savait vraiment pas.

Il repoussa sa chaise un peu et prit Legolas sur ses genoux. L'enfant se cala contre sa poitrine avec un petit soupir de contentement, et Thranduil senti une ruée irraisonnée de gratitude pour la chaleur de ce petit corps contre le sien. Il coupa un coin de l'un des pâtés à la viande et le porta aux lèvres de Legolas. L'Elfling ouvrit la bouche et accepta distraitement le morceau.

«Ada, j'ai fais de mauvais rêves la nuit dernière?" demanda Legolas.

"Oui», répondit Thranduil d'un ton constant. Il a offert à son fils une autre bouchée, et la petite bouche s'ouvrit et avala.

Legolas mâcha tranquillement pendant un moment, regardant la place vide Eilian. "Eilian a dit qu'il allait manger avec moi demain», informa t'il son père.

"Ce sera agréable», déclara Thranduil, en lui donnant encore à manger. Pour l'amour de Legolas, Eilian et lui auraient besoin de déclarer une trêve, pensa Thranduil. Il ne fallait pas poursuivre leur querelle devant lui.

«Est-ce que Eilian va rester à la maison maintenant?" Legolas poursuivi.

"Pendant un certain temps," répondit Thranduil.

"Bien," approuva Legolas, en acceptant le dernier morceau de la tarte.

Thranduil aurait voulu être aussi certain que Legolas que le retour d'Eilian était une bonne chose.

* * *

_merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours très motivant._

_j'essaierais de mettre le chapitre suivant plus vite._

_à la prochaine._


End file.
